Tum Gunehgaar Nahi
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: No summary... RajVi Based! Please R&R! [COMPLETED]


**A/N: Heya everyone ! M here with a new OS. Its based on Rajat-Purvi(they are not CID officers)**

 **We have seen in our society that if anything bad happens with the girl then she is blamed for that….though good or bad. If she is not wrong then also she is responsible for a guy's bad deeds. She is given punishment for the deeds she never did. Is it good ? Isn't there someone who makes her understand that she is not at mistake….she is a pure soul and is still lovable.**

 **I feel that its difficult to find such a person in today's time but still there is still a 1% chance to find such a person…..Maybe many of you won't agree to it but I feel so.**

 **Okay….let's read the chapter to find out. I know its sad , but it'll be over how a guy makes his girl understand that he still loves her…..She is not at fault.**

 **NOTE:Rajat and Purvi are friends and they love each other. They work in same office.**

 **Happy Reading !**

She was sitting near the window lost in her own thoughts. Tears were rolling down her eyes. She was thinking about the incident that happened 2 weeks ago. She was not at fault but she was blamed for the same. Yet she was strong enough but that incident made her weak. She could remember what people said to her when they came to know about her….

Her own aunt taunted her with…

" _Kaisi hai tu …..janam lete hi toh tu apni maa ko kha gayi aur phir paanch saal baad mujhse mere bhai ko bhi cheen liya. Ab kya bas yahi dekhna reh gaya tha …tu mar kyun nahi jaaati !"_

She pushed her out of her house. Even her friends who used to roam around her for her help were now at one hand distance from her. Though it was not her fault yet she was considered the reason of what all happened with her.

 _ **Was it her fault to stay late at office to complete the work as other people moved out early ….was it her fault to be dedicated in all the manner….was it her fault to go home alone late in the night or it ws her fault that no one came to pick her up.**_

She cried more remembering the incident and taunts of people which she had to listen even though it was not her mistake. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even realize when he came and stood beside her. He kept his hand on her shoulder and she literally screamed ….

" _**Nahiiiii….chhod do mujjhe ! Chhodo mujhe !"**_

He was shocked to see her like that. He hold her by arms and spoke…..

 _ **Relax Purviii...Main Rajat hu ...chilla kyun rahi ho ?"**_

She turned to hug him but then didn't do so ! He looked at her and found her in tears. He moved closer to her and cupped her face…..

Rajat- Purvi …..kya hua ? Tum itni dari hui kyun ho ?

Purvi-Chhodo mujhe Rajat ! (she tried to remove his hands)

Rajat- Purvi…pehle ye batao ki hua kya hai ?

Purvi(angrily)- Kya bataun ? Aur kyun bataaun main tumhe …haaan ! Isliye bataaun taaki tum bhi mera mazaak uda sako…..mujhe 2-4 baatein suna sako…us baat ke liye taane de sako jisme meri koi galti nahi hai. (she cried out sitting on the chair.)

Rajat(shocked and surprised)- Main tumhara dost hu Purvii…..main kyun tumhe kuch kahunga….haan ? (he moved towards her and kept his hand on her shoulder)

Purvi(jerked his hand ) – Main jaanti hu tum bhi wahi karoge jo sab karte hain. Sachchai kisi ko achi nahi lagti ….aur main nhi chahti ki tumhe bhi meri sachchai jaan kar dukh ho.

Rajat(looked at her)- Main sab kuch jaanta hu Purvi….isliye toh yahan aaya hu.

Purvi(turned to him)- Kyun aaye ho ? Mujhe phir se kuch sunane …..Hamdardi jatane ? Plz chale jao yahan se Rajat ! !

She turned to move when he caught her wrist…..She looked back at him….

Purvi- Mera haath chhodo Rajat ! Leave me !

Rajat(hold her hand tightly)- Bas Purvi…ab chup ! Ab main bolunga aur tum sunogi !

Purvi(looked into his eyes)- _Sun hi toh rahi hu …..Aur kuch karne ko reh kya gaya hai. Aur jo kuch hua usme meri kya galti hai…..kya meri galti ye thi ki main raat ko akele ghar ja rahi thi…..Meri galti thi ya meri niyati …..bolo ! Aur jo galti maine ki nahi uski sazaa main kyun bhugtoon …..Hai koi jawab tumhare paas ….Bolo Rajat …bolo !_

.

.

 _Kya tumhare paas mere zakhmon par lagane ka malham(ointment ) hai …..Kya tum wo dard kam kar sakte ho ? Main ek mahine se kaise jee rahi hu main jaanti hu …Kya Ladki hona gunaah hai ? Agar ladki ke saath rape hota hai toh bhi wo hi gunehgaar hai? Kya ab hume ye kehna padega ki_ _ **"Hum Gunehgaar Nahi"**_ _!_

.

.

She looked at him…" _Bolo na Rajat ….hai koi jawab tumhaare paas ….ya Samaaj ke paas ? Samaaj ne …yahan tak meri apni Bua ne mujhe galat saabit kiya…toh main tumse kya umeed rakh sakti hoon! "_

She had tears in her eyes and she sat on the couch. Rajat was silently listening to him as he knew that he had no answer to her questions….Purvi looked at him….

" _Ab bolo na Rajat….chup kyun ho ? Maine kuch galat kaha ?"_

He nodded as NO and moved towards her and sat on his knees and hold her hands…..

Rajat- _Purvi…Main jaanta hu ki main tumhaara dard kam nhi kar sakta…..main nhi jaanta ki ab tak samaaj har baat mein ladki ko hi gunehgaar kyun thehrata hai….kyun woe k ladki ke nazariye se nhi sochta. Na toh main tumhare zakhm bhar sakta hu aur na hi tumhare dard ko samajh sakta hu lekin main itna zaroor jaanta hu ki I LOVE YOU !_

.

.

She looked at him….. _" Ye tum kya keh rahe ho ….plz bhool jao wo sab baatein Rajat…..Main tumhaare laayak nahi hu. Now , I am not Pure ! Ek raat ne meri zindagi badal di."_

She bursted out crying while he hold her hands and made her stand.

Rajat- Chalo mere saath !

Purvi- Par kahan ?

Rajat- Bas chalo …!

And he took her to her bedroom and made her stand in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Rajat- Ab mujhe batao ki kahan se aur kaise tum mere laayak nahi ho? Itni achi toh ho….khoobsurat bhi ho aur meri dost bhi.

Purvi(jerked his hands which were on her sholders)- Tum samajh nhi rahe Rajat…..Main nhi chahti ki meri wajah se tumhe koi problem ho.

Rajat(he turned her to face him)- Purvii…..na toh tum mere liye kabhi problem thi , na ho aur na kabhi hogi. Aur rahi baat us haadse ki toh purvii…. _Main samaaj ki soch nhi badal sakta….kyunki samaaj ki soch badalne se pehle insaan ko apni soch badalni hogi. Main sirf itna jaanta hu ki "_ _ **TUM GUNEHGAAR NAHI"**_ ho …tum mere liye aaj bhi wahi purvi ho jo pehle thi aur main aaj bhi tumse pyaar karta hu.

Purvi(looked at him with wet eyes)- Lekin Rajat ….(but was stopped by him as he kept his hand on her lips.)

Rajat- Shhh…..ab pehle meri baat suno! (She nodded and he continued)

" _Tum logon ki baatein sun kar khud ko galat nahi bata sakti. Jitne muh utni baatein hongi Purvi…..kya iska matlab ye hai ki hum khud par yakeen na karein…Jo log kehte hain usey hi sach maanein. Agar koi kuch kehta hai toh iska matlab ye nahi ki har insaan waisa hi ho. Main jaanta hu Purvi (he looked at her) ki hamare office ke doston ne tumhaare saath kaisa salook kiya…..unhone bhi tumhe hi galat samjha. I am sorry Purvii….ki tumhaare mushkil waqt mein main tumhaare paas nahi tha. Lekin tum ye kaise soch sakti ho ki main bhi waisa hi karunga jaise sabne kiya. Purvi…..mainn un logon jaisa nhi hu….main jaanta hu ki is sab mein_ _ **MERI PURVI**_ _ki koi galti nahi hai. Tum aaj bhi wahi ho jo pehle thi. "_

She looked up at him when he said _**" Meri Purvi".**_ She hold his hands and said…..

" _Nahii Rajat…..main wo pehle wali purvi nahi rahi. Tum samajhne ki koshish karo. Main tumhari Purvi nahi rahi….Main tumhaare pyaar ke kaabil bhi nahi. Mujhmein is duniya se ladne ki himmat nhi hai Rajat …nahi hai ! "_

She removed her jacket…There were numerous wounds on her hands and neck.

Purvi- Ye dekho…ye dekho kya haalat bana di hai unhone …kya tumhe koi farak nahi padta?

Rajat(holds her hand)- Purvi….ye ghaav toh bhar jaayenge lekin tumhaare dil par jo ghaav hain unka kya ? Tum khud ko sabse door kar ke un ghaavon ko kyun kuredna chahti ho? Purvi….zindagi akele aur dukhi hokar nahi kaati ja sakti. Tumhe jeena hoga...kyunki is tarah tum sirf apni hi nahi meri zindagi ko bhi mushkil mein daal rahi ho…mujhe doraahe par khada kar rhi ho.

Purvi(turned)- Doraahe par toh main khadi hu rajat …ek ladki ki zindagi mein na jaane kitni mushkilein aati hai…..lekin isse zyada mushkil kuch nahi hai ! (tears rolled down her eyes)

Rajat(moved close to her and hold her hands)- Tumhaari zindagi ki mushkilein kam karne hi aaya hu main purvi. Please baat ko samajhne ki koshish karo. Ek baar phir se wahi independent purvi ban jaao jo tum 2 hafte pehle thi…..mujhe meri independent aur bold purvi wapas chahiye….wo dost wapas chahiye jisne mujhe jeena sikhaya…..plz purvi.

She was quiet listening to him…..She didn't utter a word.

" _Purvi…..i promise aaj se koi tumhe kuch nahi kahega._ _ **Tum Gunehgaar nahi ho Purvi**_ _….Gunehgaar toh ye samaaj hai jo sab kuch dekh kar bhi anjaan bana rehta hai…..gunehgaar wo neta hai jo rishwat lete hain aur samaaj ke liye kuch nahi karte. Hamare wo so called dost bhi gunehgaar hain jinhone tumhe support karne ki bajaaye tumhe hi baatein sunaayi._ Main sirf tumhaara dard kam karne aur tumhari zindagi ko khushiyon se bharne aaya hu. "

.

.

" _You are still a Pure Soul and more loveable. Mera pyaar na toh tumhaare liye kabhi kam hua aur na kabhi hoga. I love you and will love you always. It's a PROMISE Purvi ! Mujhe kisi baat se koi farak nahi padta Purvi…..Main sirf itna jaanta hu ki agar meri zindagi mein koi ladki ho sakti hai toh wo sirf tum ho."_

She looked at him with teary eyes….. _"Tumhe sach mein koi farak nahi padta…ek baar….(but was stopped by him)_

Rajat- Purvi meri mohabbat mein koi IF…BUT ki gunjaish nahi hai aur na hi main tumse kuch chahta hu. **I want YOU.** Main sirf tumhe apni zindagi mein laaana chahta hu aur tumhe khush dekhna chahta hu. Meri dost ko khush rakhne mein meri madad karogi?

He looked at her and she nodded a YES. He smiled and she hugged him…..

 **I Love You too Rajat ! Tumne mujhe ye ehsaas dila diya ki main gunehgaar nahi hu aur na hi har insaan ek jaisa hota hai. Thank You Rajat !**

He smeared her head and hugged her tight and then they moved into the kitchen as he decided to cheer her up with his special coffee. And yes….his plan worked out….She was smiling again !

 **A/N: Okay…so its done ! This idea was in my mind from many days….hope you people like it.**

 **Do share your views. Thanks for reading!**

 **Plz R &R !**


End file.
